


easier to be (you didn’t give up on me)

by pixel_perfect



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixel_perfect/pseuds/pixel_perfect
Summary: Billy’s dead, that means Max can now live in peace. Or does it? What happens when Lucas wants the world for Max but that same world is what’s falling apart?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	easier to be (you didn’t give up on me)

  
She carelessly walked down the halls, letting the music coming from her Walkman consume her. She tightened the grip on her skateboard, lowered her head and opened her locker.

“Hey!” Lucas called out, taking her headphones off and making her jump. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He held his hands up defensively.

“What are you doing here?” Max’s voice was a harsh whisper. Lucas handed her her headphones and she tossed her Walkman in her backpack.

“I’ve been looking for you. You weren’t at lunch today and I got worried.” He furrowed his eyebrows and reached into his backpack. “I also brought you this.” He held up a brown paper bag.

She hesitantly grabbed it and looked inside. She took out a ham and cheese sandwich with cucumbers and a bag of Lays potato chips.

“I made an extra sandwich for you, with cucumbers, just how you like it.” He gave her a warm smile and she couldn’t help but smile back.

These were the things she loved about him. His thoughtfulness, caring heart. The small moments. These moments.

“Thank you, Lucas. This means alot.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He ran a hand through her hair and gave her shoulder a light squeeze that made her wince.

“What’s wrong? Did I squeeze too hard?” There was worry in his voice.

She took a step back and played with ring on her finger. “No, I...I remembered El asked me to meet her in the library so I better go. Thanks again for the sandwich.” She grabbed her backpack, ran off and left him standing there.

* * *

“C’mon, El, you can do this.” Max bit into her sandwich and read the definition of a word from her flash card.

“Too many words.” Eleven rubbed her temple and let out a deep sigh.

“I know, but the test is tomorrow and you have to pass it. C’mon, we’re almost done.”

“Does it hurt?” Eleven eyed Max carefully.

Eleven was smart, Max knew and there was no way she could fool her. Her shoulder hurt and it hurt a lot. Her father had used her as his personal punching bag for the second time this week, but there was no way she was going to admit that. Her friends couldn’t know the truth. Instead, she tried to play it off and act casual.

“Does what hurt? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She crumpled her bag of chips and tossed them in the trash can a few feet away.

“Your shoulder, Max. You keep rubbing it. You don’t think I notice, but I do.” Eleven got up from her seat and put all of her books and flashcards in her backpack. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“What? Where? El, we haven’t even finished studying.” Max scooted her chair in and grabbed her backpack.

“Bathroom. You’re going to show me your shoulder.” Eleven replied and Max chased after her.

There were a few girls in the bathroom when Eleven and Max arrived. Upon seeing their faces, the girls scurried out. No matter how much time passed, people still looked at them funny, but it was something the gang had gotten used to.

“Eleven, this isn’t necessary.” Max hung her backpack on one of the hooks on the wall.

“Show me.” Eleven crossed her arms and stepped forward.

“It doesn’t even hurt. You really don’t have to do this.” Max’s voice cracked and something told her Eleven wasn’t buying it.

“Oh really?” Eleven squeezed Max’s shoulder and the red haired girl winced in pain.

“Ow, Eleven!” Max snatched Eleven’s hand away and rubbed her shoulder.

“Friends don’t lie. You lied, Max. It does hurt, okay? I know you’re in a lot of pain.” Eleven furrowed her eyebrows. “Friends don’t lie.” She repeated again.

“They do if they have a good reason.” Max challenged. “But you’re right, it does hurt.”

“What happened?” Eleven’s voice was small.

“I...I fell off my skateboard.” Max replied and got an ointment and bandages from her backpack. “Could you put this ointment on my shoulder? It helps with the pain.”

Eleven took the ointment from her hand and removed the bandage that was on her shoulder. It was sticky, covered with dry blood. She threw away the bandage and got some paper towels from the dispenser and turned the faucet on. Max sat down and leaned back against the wall.

“This is going to hurt.” Eleven turned off the faucet, crouched down and pressed the towels to Max’s injured shoulder.

Max grimaced and let out a small cry as sharp, burning pain shot through her shoulder. She closed her eyes and took small deep breaths. Silence fell as Eleven threw the paper towels in the trashcan and applied the ointment on Max’s shoulder. Max’s eyes were still closed and she hummed softly to distract herself from the pain.

“Lucas,” Eleven began, as she pressed the bandage to the girl’s shoulder.

“Can’t know about this.” Max opened her eyes and finished Eleven’s sentence.

“Max.” Eleven spoke softly.

“Please promise me you won’t tell him.” Max pleaded.

“He has a right...”

“Please. El, you can’t tell him. You can’t tell anyone. Promise me you won’t.”

“But we’re friends and friends shouldn’t keep secrets.” Eleven ran a hand through her short waves.

“Eleven.” Max was ready to give up.

“I promise.” Eleven finally agreed and helped the girl up from the floor.

* * *

“Guys, be quiet! This is my favorite part.” Will tossed Mike and Dustin popcorn and turned the volume up a little higher. They wouldn’t stop whispering.

Max kept checking her watch and Lucas definitely noticed.

“Could you stop checking the time every five seconds? It’s distracting.” Lucas spoke up and put his foot up on the coffee table. This grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Sorry, I have to go home.” Max got up from the couch and grabbed her skateboard.

“But the movie’s almost over and it’s still early.” Dustin whined.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I’m sorry, but I really have to go home.”

“Max, wait.” Lucas grabbed her wrist but Max yanked herself free.

“I have to go, Lucas.”

Max ran out the door and the gang saw her hop on her skateboard through Mike’s basement window.

* * *

  
“You’re late.” Max heard a voice that made a chill run down her spine. The room was dark but she didn’t need light to see where the voice was coming from.

She set her skateboard down and closed the door behind her. The floorboards creaked below. She turned on the light and braced herself for what was to come. The man waiting for her got up from the couch, set his drink down and walked towards her.

“You’re late, Maxine. Twelve minutes, to be exact.” He spoke slowly, voice soothing, his eyes full of rage. “How many times?”

“W...what?” Max stuttered.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to disobey me?” He got closer to her. She squirmed against the wall. She could smell the coffee on him.

“Answer the question, Maxine.” He ran a finger through his beard and eyed the girl carefully. “Answer the question!”

He grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” He took a deep breath.

“It won’t happen again.” Max averted her eyes.

He let her go, bent down and grabbed her skateboard. He waved it in the air and looked into her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Max looked around the room.

“Well, seeing as how you don’t know how to follow simple rules, this skateboard of yours will now be under my possession.” He turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

“You can’t do that!” Max ran up the stairs, tears running down her face. “Neil, please! I promise I’ll be better. I promise I’ll come home everyday after school.”

“You need to learn that there are consequences for your actions, Maxine. I’ve been a very patient man, but I’ve had enough!”

“Neil, please!” Max grabbed his arm. This took the man by surprise and he yanked it, making Max lose her balance and tumble down the stairs.

She landed with a heavy thud and a throbbing pain in her skull. There was heavy ringing in her ears and it was hard to keep her eyes open. Her hair covered most of her face but she could make out her stepdad running down the stairs, cursing under her breath.

“This, this is all your fault!” He pointed a finger down at her and kneeled down so he could be at her level. “You just get the worst out of me. Every time!” He dusted his hands and left Max lying on the floor.

Fresh tears rolled down her face as she tried to get up. It was impossible, she couldn’t move. Her body felt weak, numb. Her eyes felt heavy and she no longer fought it. Instead, she welcomed the darkness with open arms.

* * *

  
She ran into Steve as she walked to school. He’s walking to his car and yells her name when he sees her. She had to get up extra early to avoid running into her friends, but she never imagined she’d run into Steve.

“Max!” Steve waved and jogged in her direction.

She continued walking. Maybe if she continued walking, she could pretend she didn’t see him and he would go on about his day. That wasn’t the case. She was walking slowly, her body sore, aching and he caught up to her easily.

“Hey, Max.” Steve smiled and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Steve, what a surprise. What are you doing here?” She pressed her heel to the pavement and looked at the floor.

“I dropped off Robin’s jacket. She left it at work yesterday and today is her day off, so.”

She felt him staring at her. His presence made her feel uncomfortable. Why couldn’t he just go away? It was just her luck that out of all people, she would run into Steve Harrington.

“That’s nice.” Max tightened the grip on her backpack strap.

“Yeah, so listen, I’m parked over there.” He pointed. “I could give you a ride to school if you want. You’re walking pretty slow.” He laughed and took the girl’s backpack. “Hey, are you doing okay?” He gently cupped her face. “Max....” He took a step back when he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

“I had trouble sleeping last night.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “So...how about that ride?”

Steve didn’t move. He stood there, frozen.

“Steve?” She called out to him and it got his attention.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get you to school.”  
  


* * *

“Here.” Steve opened the glove compartment, took out his sunglasses and handed them to Max.

He parked the car in the school parking lot and waited for the girl to take the glasses.

“Why are you giving these to me?” Max took the glasses and scanned them carefully.

“Just put them on, alright? Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t look so good.” Steve shrugged and took off his seatbelt.

He stepped out of the car and sprinted to the other side and opened Max’s door. “Get out of my car,Mayfield. I don’t have all day.” He smiled. It was warm and she was thankful for the gesture.

He helped her out and handed her her backpack. Max walked towards the school and turned around. Steve was still in the parking lot, waiting for her to go inside.

“Hey, Harrington!” She called out. “Thanks.”

He gave her a warm smile, drove off and honked obnoxiously.  
  


* * *

Eleven was waiting for Max by the water fountain when she walked into school. Eleven’s hair was a mess of waves. She wore a yellow oversized shirt tucked in denim jeans and gray converse. She was leaning against the wall, flashcards in hand.

“You’re late.” She looked up from her flashcards and straightened up.

“I’m getting really tired of hearing that.” Max muttered under her breath and they both walked to their lockers.

“What happened? I’ve been waiting for you.” Eleven took out her books and slammed her locker door.

“I ran into Steve and he gave me a ride. He drove a little too slowly.” Max shrugged and turned to see the boys walking in and making their way to them.

Seeing Lucas sent a chill down her spine. She hated this. El was right, friends shouldn’t lie, but it was for the best. Lucas couldn’t know what she was going through at home. It wasn’t safe, for either of them. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her messy red hair.

“Hey, Mad Max.” Lucas hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She tried to control herself at the sudden touch. Her body was tense. She rested her head on his neck and melted in his embrace. His skin felt warm, soft. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment, imagined how things would be if they were different. If the world wasn’t so cruel and could cut them some slack. They had gone through so much already, it wasn’t so much to ask.

“Hey, Stalker.” She opened her eyes, focused on her reality.

Everyone headed off to class. Lucas staying behind to walk with her. She was quiet, her mind wandering. Today was different. She felt different, worse. She made herself believe that she would feel better, that school could serve as a good distraction, but she was wrong. She wished Steve was here so he could take her away, but he wasn’t.

“...and we could do that, if you wanted to. Max?”

“Huh?” She shook her head and stopped walking.

“I was thinking you and I could go to StarCourt at the mall today after school. “What do you think?”

It hurt her, having to lie to him. Having him in the dark, not knowing how much pain she was through, alone. It was better this way, she had to protect him to protect herself. Maybe if she repeated several times she could convince herself that she was doing the right thing. He gave her those puppy eyes that she loved so much and her heart ached as she said the words out loud. It was all too real.

“I can’t. I have a test tomorrow and I’m not quite ready for it. El and I are going to study together, I’m sorry.” She pushed past him and tried to go in the classroom. He grabbed her by the arm, spun her and made her look at him.

“Why are you wearing Steve’s sunglasses?” He furrowed his brows and stepped forward. Everyone was now in the classroom and Max was pretty sure she was going to get detention.

The question took her by surprise. She had forgotten she was wearing them. “Can we not do this right now? Class is going to start, okay? You’re gonna get me in trouble.”

“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over.” He kissed her cheek and walked off.

* * *

  
“I’m sorry I’ve been distant these last couple of days.” Max turned to look at Lucas.

They were lying on the grass, letting the warmth of the sun consume them. For once in a long time, she allowed herself to be happy. Gave herself permission to be selfish and be with the person she loved. She didn’t deserve him, this she knew, and he didn’t deserve any of this. But for today, she let herself enjoy his company and let all negative thoughts swim around in the back of her mind. He smiled, rolled over and got on top of her. He kissed her forehead and let his fingers drown in her hair.

“That doesn’t matter anymore. We’re here now.” His voice was almost a whisper.

She dug her hand inside his shirt, pulled him close and brushed her lips against his. The kiss was soft, slow. His touch gentle against her skin, warm. She swore she could be like this forever. Pretend to live in a world where it was just the two of them. A world where she didn’t let her problems define her. A world where they could bask in the sun and lay on the grass, their world. She let her imagination run wild, let the chirping of the birds become her new melody and the wind set her free. Nothing mattered, it was just her and Lucas, like it should be.

“We should go.” Max was brought back to reality as Lucas sat up and gathered all of their things.

“Can’t we stay a little longer?” She sighed and straightened up.

“I wish we could,” He kissed her neck. “But it’s gonna get dark and I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

If you only knew.

* * *

  
“That’s funny,” Neil was waiting for her in the kitchen. “I thought I was very clear about that relationship you have with that boy.” He walked towards her, steps slow. “Actually, you told me you weren’t with him anymore. Which means you lied.” He let out a bitter laugh, struck her across the face and pushed her against the wall. Her back meeting the brick wall, hard.

* * *

  
“Hey, Max! Look what I just got. It was in my room when I got home last night.” He waved a video game in the air and shot her a bright smile. “I was thinking we could play after school. What do you think? You wanna come over to my house?” She wasn’t facing him. He stood quietly and let out a deep sigh.

“I can’t today, Lucas. I have plans.” Her voice was shaky, breathing labored.

Lucas put the video game in his backpack and turned the girl so she could face him. She was wearing Steve’s sunglasses, something Lucas thought was odd, but he didn’t mention it. “Max, what’s going on with you? Yesterday you were apologizing for being distant and today you’re acting weird again.”

“Nothing’s going on. I have to get to class.” He raised her chin.

“Something is wrong with you, but I can’t help you if you don’t let me.” He kissed her forehead.

She shut her locker, grabbed her backpack and walked to class. She left him standing there, leaving without an explanation.

“Max!” He called out.

“Just let it go, Sinclair.”

* * *

  
“You need to tell,Lucas.” Eleven pressed a bag of ice to Max’s eye. It had a blackish purple tint to it and she was having trouble seeing.

Both girls were in the bathroom. It was their free period and they had made up a lie so Eleven could help Max with her wounds.

“You should really go see the nurse, Max. You should also tell Lucas about what’s going on.” Eleven inspected Max’s back and wrapped it with gauzes.

“I can’t go to the nurse because she’ll ask questions and there’s no way Lucas can know about this.” Max grunted, pulling her shirt down.

“You can’t keep this up much longer.” Eleven washed her hands. “You’re going to stay the night with me until this blows over.” Eleven announced, determination in her voice.

“I can’t do that, El.” Max sighed and put her first aid kit in her backpack.

“Sure you can! You said your parents would be out of town, right?”

“Well, yeah but...”

“Hopper is always working and comes home late. Max, this is the only way I can keep you safe. I don’t have my powers anymore so I’m limited.” Eleven looked down at the floor.

* * *

  
“Max, relax. You’re safe here.” Eleven gave Max a bowl of chips and a plate of brownies.

After school they had gone to the video store to rent movies. It would be a calm weekend. Anything to help Max keep her mind off things. Eleven headed back to the kitchen to get drinks and Max bit into her brownie. There was a knock on the bedroom window and Max slowly went to check who it was.

“Lucas, what are you doing here?” Max’s eyes were wide. Eleven quickly joined them and smiled when she saw Lucas.

“Eleven told me you would be here and I wanted to check on you.” Lucas climbed inside the bedroom and Max moved out of the way so he could come in.

“Eleven, why would you tell him that?” Max glared at the smiling girl.

“It wasn’t a secret.” Eleven pointed out innocently.

“Why would it be a secret?” Lucas asked confused, sitting down on the bed.

“Because Max is very secretive.” Eleven handed Lucas a soda.

“No I’m not!” Max shot Eleven a nervous look.

“He deserves to know, Max.” Eleven grabbed some chips from the bowl.

“Know what? What are you talking about.” Lucas got up from the bed and eyed Max carefully.

“Nothing. Eleven has been watching too many mystery movies. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Max grabbed Lucas’ hand. She was thankful the room was dark so Lucas couldn’t see her scratched face and black eye.

They both sat back down on the bed. The movie they’d rented, now serving as background noise.

“She’s lying. Her stepdad hit her and gave her a black eye and her back-.”

“Eleven!”

“I’ll leave you two. I’m sorry, Max but he had to know.” Eleven left the pair in the room.

There was awkward silence between them. How could Eleven do this to her? She was right, he did have a right to know, but it wasn’t her secret to tell. Lucas reached over and turned a lamp on. He was taken aback when he caught sight of Max’s face. She had a big scratch that ran across her cheek and he left eye was a dark purple and a bit swollen.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Max whispered and scooted closer to Lucas.

“Like what?” Lucas took off his baseball hat and placed it on the foot of the bed.

“Like I’m broken.” Max couldn’t bare look at him.

“How could you not tell me about this?” Lucas cupped her face.

“Don’t worry about me, Stalker. It’s not that bad. Eleven was exaggerating, you know how she is.” Max kissed Lucas on the cheek.

“Can I see?” Lucas gave Max the puppy dog eyes she loved so much.

“No.”

“Please? It’s your back, right?” Lucas sat behind Max and slowly lifted her shirt. “Does it hurt?”

“Mhmm.” She grabbed a pillow and straightened up to lye down, back straight.

Lucas ran a finger down her back. His touch sent a chill down her spine. He was gentle with her. He placed his lips on her back and kissed her softly, several times. He pulled her shirt back down and kissed her shoulder. She straightened up and in seconds she was on top of him. His fingers laced in her soft red hair and she buried her hand inside his shirt, pulled him towards her and kissed him, softly biting his lower lip. His mouth traced hers and ran down her neck, then her shoulder.

“I love you, Mad Max.” He said in between breaths, into her ear.

“I love you too, Stalker.” She continued kissing him. His lips were familiar territory to her. Adrenaline racing through her veins, a feeling she didn’t want to end, ever.

* * *

  
“You should’ve seen the way he moped around the house.” Erica licked her ice cream cone and laughed at Lucas. “For a second there, I thought you were going to break up with him.

“Erica!” Lucas threw a napkin at her.

“Just the facts!” Erica stuck her tongue out.

“I would never do such a thing.” Max dipped her fries in her strawberry milkshake.

Steve came running and slammed his hands on the booth where everyone was sitting. Robin rolled her eyes. Steve could be very dramatic at times, but she sat back and let him have his moment.

“Hello, Scoops Troop, minus Dustin,” he cleared his throat and made his voice deeper. “Thank you all for coming. He gestured to the group and sat down.

“What are you going off about, Dingus? Why are we here?” Robin sat up straight and joined her hands together.

“I, my very bitter best friend, have thought of the best idea. I asked you guys if you had a free weekend, right?” Steve smiled wide, his hair covering his eyes. He ran a hand through it and continued. “Get ready to have the best weekend of your lives!”

“Cut to the chase, Harrington.” Robin was growing impatient, tapping her fingers on the table.

“We’re going camping!” Steve smiled at everyone, his smile dropping when he saw everyone’s faces and their lack of excitement.

“Camping?” Everyone asked in unison and gave each other confused looks.

“Steve, why on earth would we willingly want to go camping?” Robin threw her hands in the air and got up from her seat.

“Because it’s fun, Robin.” Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“But there’s mosquitoes and stuff.” Robin whined.

“Then we’ll buy bug spray! C’mon guys, what’dya say?”

“I’ve never been camping before,” Eleven chimed in. “It could be fun.”

“I’m in if you are, Mad Max.” Lucas looked down at Max and kissed her shoulder.

“Sure, why not?” Max sipped her milkshake.

“Okay, then that leaves you and Erica.” Steve looked at Robin, who slammed her head on the table dramatically.

“I guess it could be fun?” Erica spoke up.

“Awesome! C’mon, Robin, you’re my best friend and I want you to go camping with us. Please?” Steve kneeled down in front of the girl and waited for her to answer.

“Fine.” Robin gave in and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah! The Scoops Troop is going camping!” Steve yelled, receiving strange looks from people walking by.

* * *

  
“Whose idea was it to go camping again?” Erica plopped down on the picnic table and ate some of her snacks.  
  


“That would be, Harrington.” Robin joined her. “Let’s promise each other not to let him make any more decisions, deal?”

“Deal.” They both shook hands and watched him struggle to put up a tent.

They said this was going to be fun. A life changing experience. But so far, it was the complete opposite.

* * *

  
“Dinner’s ready!” Robin poured cucumber lemonade into several cups.

The boys ran out of their tents, grabbed plates and made their cheeseburgers.

“This looks great, Robin!” Will spread mayonnaise on his bun.

“You really outdid yourself.” Dustin added, grabbing a handful of fries.

“Thanks guys. I didn’t want us to starve to death and I bought some food from the grocery store not too far from here when you gathered wood.”

“We’re back!” Steve announced, carrying a big fish, with Erica behind him. “No, no! What are you guys doing?” He set the fish down and looked at everyone.

“Eating. You want some?” Mike held up his burger.

“No! Robin, why would you make burgers when I told you Erica and I would catch fish?”

“Because you were taking too long and we were hungry.” Robin bit into her burger.

“But this wasn’t the plan.” Steve sighed and sat down on the bench. “I mean look at this, I caught a fish.” He pointed at the large fish on the picnic table across from them.

“Excuse me. I think you mean I caught a fish!” Erica crossed her arms.

“Yeah, well I caught a fish too.” Steve fought back.

“You didn’t catch a fish, Harrington. Your fish floated towards you because it was dead.” The gang laughed at Steve.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Eleven asked as both girls got out of their tents.

“Steve caught a dead fish.” Will pointed to Steve.

“C’mon, Steve. Eat a burger, okay? You don’t have to prove anything to us. You’re great and everyone knows it.” Robin fixed a plate for Steve.

* * *

“Hey, can I come in?” Lucas stuck his head in Max and Eleven’s tent.

Eleven got the hint, stepped out of the tent and let them be alone together. The tent wasn’t big and Lucas sat awkwardly to make himself fit better. Max sat back and watched him get settled. He noticed she had bandages, alcohol and gauzes spread out on the floor.

“What’s all this?” He picked up the alcohol bottle.

“Eleven was about to change my bandages when you showed up.”

“Oh. Well...umm I can help you if you’d like?”

“Sure.” Max handed Lucas everything he needed and gave him instructions on what to do.

She straightened up to lye down as Lucas lifted up her shirt. He slowly unwrapped her wound and lifted the bandage. It still hurt and she closed her eyes and tried to distract herself. Lucas got a sick feeling in his stomach when the bandage came off. Max had a nasty gash that was a deep purple color, covered with dry sticky blood. He had no idea it was this bad. How could her stepdad do this to her? She didn’t deserve it.

“Hey, Stalker, you still with me?” Max turned her head. Lucas was awfully quiet.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.” He kissed her shoulder, and finished up wrapping the wound.

Lucas stayed with Max until she fell asleep. Her soft snores sounding like a melody.

* * *

“What are we doing here?” Max held onto Lucas’ hand as he guided her to the lake.

He had found the perfect spot to have some privacy and be away from the others. The sky was dark, full of stars. He had everything planned. The girls had gone grocery shopping earlier and he fixed them some snacks. He took Max’s blindfold off and let the light of the moon guide them.

“I love you, Stalker.” She dug her hands in his hair and kissed him.

He grabbed her by the waist and bent down so they could lay on the grass together. They looked up at the sky and invited the sounds of nature as they fell asleep.  
  


* * *

“I don’t want this to be over.” Will threw his backpack into Steve’s car.

Their camping trip had come to a close. The group had split up. The boys rode with Steve while the girls rode with Robin. The car ride was mostly quiet. The music from the radio being the only sound. Eleven was showing Erica the pictures she had taken of their trip. Max sat back, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, Robin was getting her bags out of her car. They were in front of her house, her stepdad’s car parked in the drive way. She took a deep breath, waved to the girls and walked inside.

“Where have you been?” Her stepdad turned to look at her. She stopped walking and faced him.

“I...I went camping with my friends.” She set her bags down.

“Oh, that’s nice. You went camping with your friends.” He shot her a bright smile.

“I’m gonna put my stuff in my room.” She headed upstairs and he followed.

“You know, Maxine. I don’t like coming home to find that you’re not here.” Neil spoke slow and stumbled as he got closer to her. His hair covering his eyes. “I’m tired of you always disobeying me!” He grabbed and squeezed her arm and slammed the door shut as Max let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Max didn’t go to school the next day. She couldn’t face her friends, answer their questions. Her face was bruised. No amount of make up could cover it. Her body was sore, she felt heavy. Once again, Neil had taken his frustration out on her, used her as a punching bag. She couldn’t even get out of bed, she was too weak. There was a knock on her window that snapped her out of her thoughts. Eleven opened the window and stepped inside.

“Eleven, What are you doing here?” Max’s eyes were wide.

“You weren’t in school today.” Eleven opened her backpack and dumped some books on Max’s bed. “What happened to you, Max?”

There was no point in lying to her. She already knew too much. This wouldn’t make a difference. She took a deep breath and grunted as she sat up straight.

“Neil wasn’t very happy when I came home yesterday.” Max looked at her scraped hands. “El, you shouldn’t be here. I don’t want him to find you when he comes home.”

“I’m not scared of him, Max.” Eleven furrowed her eyebrows.

“Well you should be. This isn’t a joke,Eleven. You need to go, now.” Max pushed the girl away, as much as her body allowed her.

“I can help you.” Eleven got up from the bed.

“No, you can’t. You can’t.” Max’s eyes filled with tears.

Eleven grabbed her backpack and climbed out the window. “You can’t keep pushing the people that care about you, Max. Friends don’t do that.”

* * *

“Hopper?” Max opened the door to find him standing outside her house. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Max. Can I come in?”

“I’m home alone right now. What is this about?” What was Hopper doing here?

Her stepdad couldn’t know about this. Luckily her face was looking better. She had showered with cold water and the swelling had gone down significantly. Her body was still sore but she could manage.

“A neighbor complained about some noise and I was asked to check everything out.” Hopper answered her question.

“Everything is fine, Hopper. Nothing happening here.” She hoped it was true and that Eleven hadn’t said anything. She couldn’t betray her like that.

“Okay. Give me a call if anything happens.” Hopper gave her his card and headed back to the car.

* * *

  
“Did you tell Hopper about the incident with Neil?” Max was furious and slammed Eleven’s locker door shut.

“What are you talking about?” Eleven was taken aback, her eyes wide.

“Hopper came by my house last night after you left, Eleven. That can’t be a coincidence.” Max crossed her arms. “And you told Lucas so I wouldn’t be surprised if you told Hopper too.” She walked away and Eleven followed, grabbing her arm. Max grunted at the sudden touch and Eleven let go.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Eleven stepped back. “Max, I didn’t tell Hopper. I should, but I didn’t.”

“Let’s keep that way, because if you do, I’ll never forgive you.” Max walked away and headed to class.

The school day went by rather slowly. Max kept to herself and avoided any social interaction. She skipped out on lunch and headed to the library, drowning herself in books. She would much rather read about about a made up world than face the one she lived in.

“Hey, I brought a ham and cheese cucumber sandwich.” Lucas held up a brown paper bag.

“Thanks, but I’m not really hungry.” Max’s voice was low, barely audible.

“You have to eat something, Max. Please? I also included barbecue chips. They’re your favorite.” Max took the bag and kissed Lucas’ cheek.

“What’s going on with you, Mad Max?” Lucas cupped her face.

“Neil happened.” Max dug her face in Lucas’ neck.

“He can’t keep doing this to you.” Lucas whispered. “We have to do something.”

“There’s not much we can do. The only option would be to talk to Hopper and turn him in, but as much as I hate what he does, I can’t bring myself to do that.” She looked up at him, into his eyes where she felt safe.

“We have. a chemistry test tomorrow. What if I come over to your house and we study together?”

“As much as I would love that, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Max grabbed her backpack and got up from her seat.

“Great. I’ll be there at four.”

* * *

“C’mon, Lucas. Why aren’t you getting this?” Max closed her chemistry book and grabbed her notes and flash cards.

“This studying method isn’t working. We need to try something else.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Max looked up from her notes and smirked.

“How about for every question I get right, you give me a kiss?” Lucas offered.

“That’s cheating, but I can’t argue with that logic.” Max laughed and pushed everything aside and got on top of Lucas.

A knock on the door startled the pair. Neil came in with a tray filled with cookies and two glasses of lemonade. He seemed to be in a good mood.

“Hello, Mr. Mayfield.” Lucas greeted nervously.

“Hello, Lucas Sinclair. I hope your hungry. You shouldn’t study on an empty stomach and I brought snacks.” He set the tray and lemonade on Max’s dresser and shut the door behind him.

“See? I told you this would work!” Lucas bit into his cookie and handed one to Max.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Max drank her lemonade.

Lucas was wrong. When he left, Neil locked the door and turned up the volume from the T.V. Max braced herself for what was coming.  
  


* * *

“We need to do something you guys! This is Max we’re talking about. You all have to help me.” Lucas slammed his hands on the table.

The mall had become their hang out spot and everyone gathered around, listening closely.

“So what’s the plan?” Robin asked, biting her cherry from her sundae.

“She doesn’t want our help, Lucas.” Eleven dryly chimed in.

“I was thinking we bust into her house, call hopper and get him arrested and get her out of there.” Lucas eyed everyone.

“That...sounds like a dandy plan, Sinclair. There’s just one tiny little problem.” Steve grabbed Robin’s spoon and got some ice cream. “If we do all of that, we’d be the ones getting arrested.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Max had overheard bits and pieces of their conversation.

“Max!” The gang jumped when the girl appeared.

“This will work. Tonight at Max’s house, we’re doing this.” Lucas whispered to the gang, grabbed Max’s hand and walked off with her.

Max sensed something was wrong. She knew if she asked, Lucas would lie to her, so she said nothing. She let silence speak for her and pushed those questions aside. They walked into the movie theater and watched Back to the Future Part 2.  
  


* * *

Max was making dinner when Neil stumbled inside. He smelled like smoke and cheap liquor. He was sweating, his hair sticking to his face. Max ignored him and fixed his plate. She served him chicken, mashed potatoes and a green salad. He sat down and spit out his food when he took the first bite.

“You stupid, rotten child. When are you going to learn to do things right?”

“What’s the problem, Neil?” Max spoke softly and counted to ten in her head.

“The problem is that you can’t do anything right. You’re a girl aren’t you? You’re supposed to know how to cook, but instead, you burn the chicken.”

“I’m sorry, Neil. I can fix it.” Max grabbed the plate and Neil slapped her hand.

“I’ve given you everything.” He ran a hand down her face and grabbed her neck. “Everything you have, you have because of me.” He dug his nails into her neck and pressed tighter.

It was getting hard to breathe. Her walls were closing in. He picked her up with ease and pushed her to the ground. She struggled to get up. Her legs wouldn’t cooperate and he stepped on her hand as she dragged herself on the floor. She cried out in pain as he opened the coat closet and took out her skateboard. He grabbed her by her hair and whispered into her ear. A sharp chill ran down her spine. He flipped her over and kicked her ribs. She couldn’t breathe. She felt heavy and numb, wanted the pain to go away. The door swung open and the gang barged inside. Steve grabbed Neil by the collar and swung, giving him a clean punch. Neil stumbled back. Robin and Eleven came to Max’s aid and helped the girl up. Lucas joined Steve and punched Neil. Max was having trouble walking and fell back. Eleven caught her and steadied her as they made their way to the door. Steve and Lucas left a bloody Neil lying on the floor and joined the girls who were almost to the door.

“Max!” Neil yelled and everyone turned around.  
He pushed everyone out of the way, grabbed Max’s skateboard and smashed it on her leg, breaking the board in half before collapsing.

Max cried out in pain and Steve picked her up and carried her out. She dug her face in his neck and welcomed the darkness with ease, her eyes getting heavy.  
  


* * *

Max felt heavy and sore as she awoke. There was a big mess of hair beside her. The room smelled like disinfectant and flowers, the heart monitor beeping annoyingly.

“El.” Max’s voice was raspy, her throat dry.

She took off the oxygen mask she was wearing and tried to sit up straight, her body not allowing it. She sank back down into the covers. Eleven jolted awake, running a hand through her messy hair.

“Max, you’re awake!” Eleven’s eyes were wide. She pressed a red button on the wall and gave Max water to drink.

“What happened? Where am I?” Max had a massive headache and closed her eyes.

“You’re in the hospital. We found you and got you out of that house. Neil is gone, Max. He’s not gonna hurt you anymore.” Eleven grabbed the cup from Max and sat down on the foot of the bed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Neil is in jail. Hopper arrested and he’s locked up. I wish we could’ve gotten there sooner.” Eleven looked down at the covers.

“You guys came back for me?” Max lifted Eleven’s chin.

“Yeah. Friends don’t leave friends behind. You have some broken ribs, a fractured hand and...”

“Lucas.”

“What?” Eleven stopped mid sentence.

“I have to see Lucas.” She lifted the covers.

“Max, wait. Your leg is broken.” Eleven stopped her and helped her settle back in. “Neil smashed your skateboard on your leg and broke it.”

Lucas barged in seconds later and kissed Max. She sank into that kiss easily and he sat down beside her and made himself comfortable.

“I never wanna see you like that again, do you hear me.” Lucas cupped Max’s face. “You weren’t waking up and you’ve been here for two days.”

“I’m sorry.” She kissed him, biting his lower lip gently.

“It’s over now. He’s gone, you’re free.”

“I’m free.” Max repeated the words. They were the best words she had heard in a really long time.

* * *

“What’s with all the mystery?” Max peeked from under the blindfold.

Everyone was gathered around the booth at StarCourt Mall. They had each gotten ice cream and Lucas had prepared a surprise for Max. It had been a week and a half since she had been released from the hospital. A week and a half that she no longer wanted to remember.

“Today, you begin a new chapter. Surrounded by the people that love you and care about you.” Lucas’ voice was deep.

Robin joined them shortly, carrying a large box that was wrapped in pretty paper. She sat down, stole some fries from Steve’s plate and handed Max the box.

“This is for you, Mayfield.” Steve gave Max a warm smile.

Max took the box and carefully peeled off the paper. She didn’t want to damage it but curiosity got the best of her and she ripped off the paper as if her life depended on it. When she opened the box, she wiped away a tear that had escaped and took out a skateboard. A brand new skateboard, just for her.

“Guys, this...”

“Is from us, to you. You deserve it, Max.” Robin spoke up.

“We wanted to get you one after your stepdad destroyed yours.” Dustin said. “We hope you like it.”

“I love it, guys. You’re the best.” Max spun the wheels on the skateboard and smiled at her friends. “Thank you. For everything.” Max got up and hugged each and every one of them.

Steve extended his arms and yelled for everyone to gather around and have a group hug. Max didn’t know what she had done to have these amazing friends. She didn’t deserve them that was for sure, but she knew she would cherish them and the moments they shared. The moments where she felt safe and loved, protected. Moments like this, always.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. kudos and comments are welcome. hmu @maad-maxx on tumblr!


End file.
